The Waiting Room
by Eeramenna
Summary: The sound of dogs barking was enough to wake Lily Potter from her sleep. Her husband, James, was snoring softly in the bed next to her. Their cottage was small and very similar to the one they had died in. Lily missed her son and was anxiously waiting for the years to pass so that she could hold her son once again. Lily and James in the afterlife waiting for Harry to join them
1. Prologue

The sound of dogs barking was enough to wake Lily Potter from her sleep. Her husband, James, was snoring softly in the bed next to her. Their cottage was small and very similar to the one they had died in. It still had Harry's room too, made up nicely with all his favourite toys. Those first few years following their deaths, Lily had often found herself clutching one of her baby's toys to her chest when she was trying to sleep. She missed her boy and knew James did too when he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.


	2. Sirius

**The last chapter was a kind of Prologue so here's the first official chapter. **

Chapter One - Sirius

James had been so mad at Sirius, as they watched the world below from The Waiting Room. She didn't know how to explain his reaction to Peter, especially as they watched him yell to the street that Sirius had killed them and then transformed. He was angry at Remus, too, for even believing for a second that Sirius betrayed them. Anyone and everyone who grew up with James and Sirius knew that there was absolutely nothing that either would not do for the other and neither would betray the other.

Lily's own dislike of her sister and brother-in-law grew more over the years as they raised her son without any love or proper care. Lily loved her sister and the way she'd treated her own Nephew had hardened her heart to hate. Her mother didn't approve of Petunia's treatment of Harry but she could never hate her daughter, no matter how much of a bitter person she was being.

Together, she and James watched their son grow. She was concerned when he showed evidence of being a parselmouth and was disgusted by the fact that that monster had put a piece of his soul inside her baby boy. They'd been ecstatic, of course, when he made Gryffindor house and two friends with whom he learnt what it was like to be loved. She was proud of her baby when he set out to protect the stone from Severus when really it was Quirrell trying to get it.

She was disappointed with Severus but she supposed she could forgive him if he was going to protect Harry. She knew James was glad too, but that he wished Sev would not be so hard on poor Harry. She did too.

James was happy about Harry's ability to use the cloak for what he referred to as 'marauder-ish' activities. She wasn't too happy with the outcome of her baby's second year. How people could hold such prejudices against muggleborn's such as herself was worrying, if not slightly offensive. She had been terrified for little Ginny Weasley. She was Harry's best friends little sister, and she absolutely doted on Harry. She and James had laughed at her singing valentine. They were so proud of Harry and Ron when they had entered the chamber to rescue her, even though they were extremely worried. But they hadn't received the call to head to the waiting room which would tell them someone close to them was soon going to join them in heaven so they knew he was safe.

Every year James watched Peter closely, horrified at the thought that the 'friend' who'd betrayed them was living in close proximity, to not only Harry, but those closest to him, too. He kept close watch over Sirius, too, and she knew that he felt that it was his fault that Sirius was in Azkaban. Lily knew James was thankful that Sirius wasn't too badly affected by the Dementors and was ecstatic when he escaped the prison in his dog form. Lily had always known that Sirius would take his godfather role to heart and protect Harry as best he could. So they'd watched him try to get revenge on Peter and protect Harry with the help of Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. Both she and James had laughed until their sides hurt when Harry had blown up Vernon's vile sister.

James was glad to see that Remus had received a teaching job at Hogwarts because he was teaching Harry valuable lessons, like how to cast a Patronus Charm. He'd forgiven Remus a long time ago for believing Sirius capable of betraying them. After all, they'd chosen not to share it with him that they'd switched secret keeper because, well, James and Sirius had doubted his loyalty. James would never forgive himself for that until Remus did. They'd been so proud when Harry and Hermione had freed Sirius. James had been excited to see that Harry's Patronus was a stag, too.

They'd both been mortified when one of Alice and Frank's torturers had pretended to be Mad-eye in Harry's fourth year and placed their baby's name in the Goblet of Fire. Alice, along with Dorcas and Mary, had been one of Lily's closest friends at school. James had been disappointed with Harry and Ron's argument but was glad that at least Harry had Sirius. Best mates fought, he knew that. The incident in sixth year with Sirius, Remus and Severus, had resulted in silence between James and Sirius for weeks. But they, like Harry and Ron, had worked it out. It had been a strange feeling, the pull from Tom Riddle's wand that had released them back to Earth for a few precious moments. Enough time to tell him to wait for his dad, and for James to tell him how to get back to safety. She'd never sobbed so much before that moment when she, James, Bertha, Frank and Cedric arrived back in the waiting room. James had held her, Bertha had rubbed her back. "He's safe now, hush, Lily, Harry's ok" she had whispered. Cedric Diggory had been welcomed by family members and Frank had left.

They'd watched, proud of Harry as he and his friends stood up to Delores Umbridge and shook with fury when she made Harry carve five words on to his hand. It hadn't been long before they had felt the Call of the Waiting Room and had been terrified when James' parents had too, but relieved when Lily's hadn't. Regulus Black was there also and with dread they realised who would soon be joining them. One minute the white room had been empty as they watched through the large window as Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix, shot a spell at him that made him fall back into the veil and the next moment he was falling backwards in to the room through the window. Sirius had glanced down at Remus holding Harry, who was screaming and muttered one word, "Bugger"

"Got that right" James had said and Sirius had spun around, eyes wide and starring at them all. Dorea Potter had smirked, "Language, Sirius". Then Sirius had launched himself at James, who in turn had gripped hard to the back of Sirius' robes. Dorea had tears in her eyes and Lily smiled softly at her mother-in-laws show of affection. "Oh, my boys" she cried and hurried over to put her arms around the both of them. Sirius pulled back a few moments later and turned to Lily, "Hi"

Lily had smiled and moved forward to hug him too, "Thank you" she's whispered and he'd placed a kiss on her cheek, "Anytime, Lil" then Sirius had turned to his little brother and Regulus, in turn had looked slightly worried. "How'd you end up here?" he'd asked.

"He changed sides" James put in. He knew Sirius would believe him.

"When?"

"About a week before they killed me" Regulus said, "and by the way, that locket you threw out at the beginning of the year, yeah, nice going. You could have given it to Dumbledore and told him to stab it with Godric's sword, or Harry even and told him to go back down to the chamber of secrets and stab it with the basilisk fang. Now how is anyone going to get it off Fletcher and destroy it?"

Sirius had looked so confused and Lily jumped in, "no one could have known, Reg, only Kreacher and I'm pretty sure he's the one who just got your brother killed. Besides, no one knows yet"

"Knows what?"

"The locket is a Horcrux" James said, "Like the diary that possessed Ginny in her first year. It holds a piece of Riddle's soul. It's what keeps him alive. It's what allowed Wormtail to bring him back"

"I'm sorry, James, Lily. I never imagined that Peter would do it, that he was the one to betray you. It's my entire fault and I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault, Sirius, we agreed as well, remember? We didn't think it would be him either" Lily said.

"Harry's one, too, a Horcrux" James whispered. Sirius looked confused, "How?"

"Well, I spared his life by giving up mine" Lily said, "But by murdering me, he released a piece of his soul and it latched itself onto the only living thing in the room; which was Harry"

"So what happens to Harry?" Sirius asked, looking like he didn't really want to know.

Neither James nor Lily could answer so Dorea did. "He has to die" she whispered.

**A/N: please leave a review of what you thought**


	3. Petunia

**So here is the next chapter. I'm not too sure about it but... I don't want to change it too much**

Lily sat up and climbed from the bed, thinking about Harry's defeat of Voldemort and how proud she was of him to move on from all he'd lost and make a family for himself, as she made her way to the kitchen. She had made herself tea and was drinking it when there was a knock on the door. She stood and walked to open it, glad to see Dora. She smiled and let her friend in.

"Is James awake yet?" Dora asked.

"Is Remus?" Lily countered and they both laughed.

"Sirius is a bad influence" Dora said, "Remus didn't get home until at least four o'clock this morning. Then he wouldn't even tell me what they were out doing. He just crashed on to the bed and fell asleep"

Lily laughed. Dora and Remus had been here for 30 years now and still Dora wasn't used to the Marauder Midnight wonderings. Lily had put up with the marauders since she was eleven and was well used to it by now. "How's Teddy?" Lily asked.

The two friends often resorted to talking about their sons, both of whom they'd left when they were barely old enough to talk. Dora's son, Teddy, was now married to Harry's niece and they were soon expecting their second child.

"He's good" Dora smiled, "Victoire just had the baby last night. I was sad to see her go actually. Her spirit was a lively one. Mum was really happy. Dad suspects now that she's seen both her great grandchildren, she'll be ready to join us soon"

"I'm sure she is. Did Vicky have a boy or a girl?" Lily asked.

"A little girl. Her hair was born blond, like Vicky's, but since then has changed to turquoise. Teddy can't get over the shock of three generations of metamorphagus'. How's Harry?"

"He's good. He's going a bit mental about Lily's wedding though. Ginny's trying to calm him down but Ron keeps winding him up. Ginny got Ron to shut up by saying something about Rose and Scorpius' wedding and at least Lily wasn't marrying the son of her arch enemy or something like that"

Lily and Dora jumped as the door banged open and they turned to see who walked in. "Hey, Lily, Tonks" Fred Weasley said as he walked into the house.

"Fred" Lily said. She had taken him under her wing when he'd first arrived. He was a mess about leaving his family and Lily figured she owed Molly and she didn't like seeing the usually so humorous boy so distressed. He got along insanely well with the guys, too, all trading prank stories and pulling some of their own on unsuspecting victims.

"Muriel is driving me mental so I left her with Uncles Gideon and Fabian. They can always entertain her" Fred said as he sunk into the chair.

"I figured Fred must be here" James' voice said from the doorway, "I don't think anyone else we know makes such a loud noise when he enters the house"

"Hi James" Fred said, "sorry if I woke you"

"I was awake anyway" James said opening the pantry, "Anyone hungry"

"Me!" came a shout from the front door as it swung closed. Sirius barged into the kitchen and snatched the crisps from James' hand.

Suddenly, Lily shivered as she got the Call. No one else in the room appeared effected and Lily realised the day she had been dreading had finally arrived. "Excuse me" she said as she headed out the front door. Glancing at the house across the road from them she frowned. Her parents were both leaving the replica of the house Lily had grown up with. They looked up and saw her and her heart sank. She turned and walked back inside.

"James" she said.

He looked up from where he was wrestling with Sirius over a bag of crisps and grinned, "Yeah?"

"I need you to do something" she said softly and she ignored the confused and worried looks everyone was giving her. James' face dropped, "of course" he said, standing up and dusting his hands on his jeans.

Together they walked up the stairs and Lily led James in to Harry's room. "I got the Call" she told him and he looked worried, "I need you to go and thank Petunia"

The look on her husband's face was one of sympathy but he knew how upset Lily was with her sister and he nodded. She wouldn't do it herself. She needed to stay mad and seeing Petunia herself would make the wall crumble and she would forgive her big sister. She had promised herself that she never would. "Ok" James said and he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I'll be home soon"

James left Lily by herself in Harry's room. Sometimes she had moments where he knew she was angry at herself for leaving Harry alone; angry at herself for dying; for protecting him. She never listened when he told her that Harry was safe because of her, that he was alive because of the sacrifice she had given. Sometimes James hated himself. What kind of a father and husband had he been to simply leave them both alone and vulnerable. It wasn't her fault at all, it was his. He never told her this because he knew she would be mad. She believed he was brave for standing between Voldemort and his family. But he'd been foolish to trust Sirius' judgement over his own. It was his family; he should have ensured their safety by sticking to his original plan to have Sirius as secret keeper. Or maybe he should have entrusted his family in to Dumbledore's hands.

He shrugged on a jacket as he entered the kitchen. Everyone looked up at him and he grinned when he noticed Remus had joined them. He put his shoes on and Sirius spoke up, "what's going on?"

James looked up and caught his best mate's eye, "keep an eye on Lily for me. It's Petunia" and with that he disapparated.

He arrived in the Waiting Room just as Lily's parents did. "James!" Rose Evans gasped, clutching her chest. "I think you scared her" Martin laughed, as he steadied his wife.

"Sorry" James grinned.

"Lily's not coming"

It was a statement not a question but James still answered his mother-in-law, "No"

Just then the door opened again and a fat blonde man entered the room. James sighed. Great, not only did he have to deal with Petunia, but with Dursley too.

"Vernon" Rose nodded to her other son-in-law who nodded stiffly at her and Martin before he noticed James standing there. Thankfully he didn't say anything with the in-laws in the room because James would be tempted to follow in Hagrid's footsteps and give Vernon the tail this time. The image in the window became clearer and they all watched intently. Petunia was lying in a hospital bed, Dudley by her bedside.

His wife came up behind him and placed her small hand on his shoulder. James was pleased to note that his wife's nephew (he had never thought of him as his own because he'd never actually met the boy) had lost quite a lot of weight in the last 30 years. His wife was quite pretty too. "She's going, Mel" Dudley said quietly to his wife.

_Petunia Dursley could hear the voices of her son and daughter-in-law but she couldn't open her mouth to them that it's ok, that she would stay. But she couldn't stay, she knew that. She was happy to go though. She would see Lily again. She never imagined that it would be this hard to live life knowing that her baby sister was gone; that that monster had killed her. That Lily's little boy was in danger too; Harry, who was so much like Lily sometimes. He would get that defiant look in his eye and Petunia would think _Lily. _Oh how she missed Lily. _

_She had never plucked up the courage to visit Harry, sure that her visit wouldn't be wanted or appreciated. So many times she had wanted to tell Harry all about Lily. She knew her nephew craved information about Lily. About both Lily and James. Vernon had always said they didn't tell Harry that he was a wizard to hopefully breed it out of him. Vernon didn't want a wizard in the family. But it wasn't true, not for her anyway. She didn't want Harry at Hogwarts because she didn't want to lose him, too. The note had said he was in danger. How could she send her Lily's baby into a world where he wasn't safe? She had to look after him for Lily. Because Lily had given her life to save her son, both she and James had. She couldn't let that sacrifice to be in vain. _

_Besides, Dumbledore had always been polite to her and he asked one simple thing of her: To look after her nephew like he was her own son. But she hadn't done that, had she? No, because Vernon was cruel to those who were a part of the wizarding world. Cruel to them because he had seen how Lily being a witch had affected her. _

_She still remembered the last day that she had ever properly seen Harry. He was almost seventeen; almost of age in the wizarding world. She knew that; she remembered how excited Lily had been to finally be able to use magic at home. Petunia had loved watching her but she was still jealous. Petunia didn't like to think about how soon Harry would be free to use magic. To her, it was much too soon. She wouldn't be able to protect him anymore._

_She remembered how Vernon kept changing his mind about whether or not they would leave. She wanted to but she didn't want to leave Harry. He needed to be protected, he always had. Harry had sass mouthed Vernon after he had announced he had changed his mind again. _"Don't you take that tone –" _she had begun to say. Vernon was right, they couldn't leave. They couldn't leave him behind. She couldn't put him in danger. _

_Vernon hadn't believed for a second that they were in danger. Petunia knew they were. They had to leave, but she didn't want Harry to leave, too. No. She wanted him safe; for Lily. Vernon's idea that Harry wanted the house was absurd, even she knew that, but he had called Vernon stupid. Vernon had been making a point. Of course they didn't want to leave. This was their home. Petunia needed to keep Harry safe. When he'd made the crack about his "_happy memories" _in the house her heart had clenched. They'd made life hell for him. She knew they had._

_The Order of the Phoenix was going to protect them. She knew all about them. Lily often spoke of joining them. Of course, she didn't realise she'd been listening. Mum and Dad hated the idea of Lily being in the middle of a war, as did she. When Harry told them that the Ministry of Magic had been infiltrated, she had been terrified. Lily had said the same thing all those years ago. It was dangerous, she knew it was. She had lost her sister. _

_Harry had grown so fast and she'd missed it, just like she'd missed Lily growing up. She hated that. She had loved her sister more than anything and she'd missed her growing up. Petunia knew it was bad, even before Harry started listing all the bad things that had happened and how they hadn't been accidents. She'd been fearful when he mentioned the Dementors. Nothing had scared her more than the night Harry had bought Dudley home, shaking from his encounter. She was greatful he had saved his cousin, but she had felt terrible about Harry getting expelled. She knew what Hogwarts meant to him, what the whole Wizarding World meant to him. _

_With Dudley fearing the Dementors and announcing he wanted to leave, the battle was won. They would leave. They would keep their own son safe. Petunia's heart ached. Why could she not keep them both safe? _

_Dudley's confusion when the witch and wizard had come to get them had nearly broken her heart. Petunia knew that Dudley was more accepting of his cousin now that the boy had saved his life. Vernon had told him Harry hadn't wanted to go and Harry had agreed. Of course he didn't. When had they ever remotely treated him like he was wanted? The witch had been shocked at how little they had shown that they care. She had cared, always, but she couldn't show it. She couldn't go through that again. She couldn't face losing another beloved family member to the wizarding world. _

_She had nearly vomited when Harry insisted that they thought he was a waste of space. She didn't, she never had, but she hadn't told him that, or shown him that. _"I don't think you're a waste of space" _Dudley had said. He'd said what Petunia never could. She had burst into tears. Her baby was all grown up. He was able to admit to his feelings when she had never been able to. She hugged her son to her, wishing that she could hug Harry, tell him how much like his mother he was. But he wouldn't appreciate that. She hadn't given him a reason to. Dudley was such a sweet boy, he had come so far. He may as well have just thanked Harry._

_Harry seemed to know this too because he assured the witch that Dudley had pretty much just said that he loves him. Harry had been shocked when Dudley shook his hand and she was wracked with sobs again. She couldn't leave him. He needed to be safe. She sobbed into her handkerchief. She looked up when she heard a door slam. Dudley was gone. It was just she and Harry. She sniffed, and put her handkerchief in her pocket. She didn't want to say goodbye, but she did. She had to. She prayed he'd be ok. She turned to leave but then stopped. Lily would have been proud of Harry. She turned to tell him but the look on his face stopped her. He looked like Lily did, right before she had walked out of her life for good, only ever to send Christmas gifts, and she faltered. He didn't feel anything for her. She had made sure of that. So she stayed silent and walked out of his life. When they disapparated later, his face, those defiant green eyes, were all she could think about._

_Dudley had seen him since. Obviously they knew that was the end of the war. According to Miss Jones, Death Eaters had been looking for them but they were safe with her and Diggle. Dudley often exchanged Christmas cards with Harry and Petunia couldn't help but think of Lily and herself. Harry sometimes visited him too, with his family. Petunia was so happy that he was ok, that he had survived and started a family of his own. Hopefully his children had a better aunt than he did, maybe more. He had three children, Dudley said. James is the oldest and a right terror too. Then there's Albus and Dudley says he looks so much like Harry. And then there's Lily. Petunia smiles when she thinks of her great niece. Dudley says she had red hair. Long red hair and except for the eyes, she looks just like Lily did in her photos. _

_Vernon had died years before of cancer. She knew she should have kept him on that diet. Her grandchildren were all grown up and had jobs. Sarah was even starting her own family soon. She hoped they would be ok. She couldn't hear voices anymore. Everything was silent. She drifted into darkness._

James watched as Petunia's soul drifted through the window and landed on the floor. He watched as it materialised and her eyes adjusted to the light. She noticed her parents first and smiled. Then she saw Vernon as he thundered over to her and scooped her up. She looked much younger. If someone had asked James, he'd have said that she looked like she had just come out of her teenage years. She looks even younger than Lily. Everyone's appearance reflects the time of their life when they had been most content. He and Lily had been young when they had died, and their appearance was a year younger than that, reflecting when Harry was born. Sirius looked like he had at their wedding, no sign at all that he had spent 12 years in Azkaban and two on the run before dying. Remus appeared older than all of them, but he was healthy; healthier than any had ever seen him. His appearance was that if a thirty seven year old, unlike his friends who all appeared thirteen years younger than him.

Petunia was back on the ground now and was looking around. Her eyes rested on him. Her mouth dropped open, "James".

"Petunia" he said, nodding his head slightly, "I just wanted to thank you; for keeping Harry with you, for allowing Lily's blood to keep him safe"

Petunia's eyes looked watery and she nodded, "Of course"

James turned on the spot and went home.

Petunia's gaze stayed on the spot in front of her where her brother-in-law had been standing. She had thought he was Harry for the shortest moment before noting the hazel eyes. There was no Lily. She hated her. Lily hated her. She should have expected this, should have known Lily wouldn't forgive her, but she had hoped. Foolishly, she had hoped.

"She hates me" she whispered to the room. Her parents looked sympathetic.

"You hurt her, Tuney" Rose said, "but you know Lily. She can't hold a grudge"

"Unless it's James or Sirius" Martin added.

Rose ignored him, "She didn't come because she wants to stay mad. She's adamant that she won't forgive you. What if your situations had been reversed?"

"What if you died and Dudley needed to stay with Lily to keep him safe? Would she have treated Dudley the way you treated Harry?" Martin asked, "It's good to have you back, Petunia"

Rose and Martin left.

Lily looked up as she heard her husband's disapparation crack. He nodded to her. It was done.

**A/N: so I'm probably (hopefully) going to update this once a week. Thanks for all the great reviews I received and for those of you who are following The Waiting Room**


	4. Alice Longbottom

**I am so, so, so sorry for the wait. I was without internet for a few weeks and the last week at work has been really busy. Hope this chapter isn't too bad.**

It wasn't for a few more years that Lily felt the Call again. But this time it was Alice Longbottom. They had been good friends at school, and James and Frank had gotten along whilst they were in the Order, even though Frank had been the year above at school. There had been many people in the Waiting Room, Augusta Longbottom, Dorcas Meadowes, who had also gone to school with them and they were good friends, Mary Macdonald, and Marlene McKinnon. She saw a few others from the Order.

They watched the hospital scene through the window as Alice slowly left earth and appeared through the window in front of them. She looked so young, and healthy, and whole. Lily grasped at James' hand. Dorcas and Mary gripped each other's hands. Alice's round face softened as her eyes adjusted and she gapped at the people she saw. Then her face clouded. "Alice?" Augusta moved closer.

Alice's head snapped up, "Neville" she whispered.

Augusta smiled at her daughter-in-law, "I looked after him. You should be very proud of him. He teaches at Hogwarts now. You have a grandson and two granddaughters"

Alice looked up, "Grandkids? You looked after Neville? But... I just got here... you're not dead... I am dead, right?"

Alastair Moody stepped forward, "You and Frank were tortured, Ally"

"Mad-Eye?" Alice whispered.

He smiled at her.

"What do you mean 'I was tortured'?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange" Sirius said from behind Dorcas. Lily knew he hated being related to her.

"Sirius?" Alice placed her hand to her head. Lily, Dorcas and Mary stepped closer.

"Ally?" Dorcas said softly, "Are you ok?" Alice looked up, taking in each of her friends faces. She smiled at each of them in turn. Her eyes rested on Lily, "Lil?"

"Hey, Al, are you feeling ok?" Lily asked softly.

"My head's spinning" Alice said quietly. It took a few moments for her to blink and look up again. "We were tortured by Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rastaban Lestrange, and Barty Crouch Jr" Lily nodded at her friend. Alice sighed, "Because Voldemort disappeared after you and James –" she stopped and looked up. She smiled softly at James, "after he killed you. Your little boy – Harry – but he survived. So they tortured us for information"

"You were so brave" Dorcas whispered, pushing Alice's hair from her face.

"But, Neville, we left Neville without us"

"At least Neville had Augusta" Lily said, "And you, he still had you. All Harry had was my horrid sister"

"They're friends though, Neville and Harry" Mary told Alice.

Alice smiled, "That's good. I always hoped they would be"

"Here, let's get you home" Lily said, holding Alice's arm and lifting her from the floor.

Alice settled in to the afterlife fairly well and she often joined Lily, Dorcas, Mary, Marlene and Dora for lunch. She sat with Lily and watched the happenings on Earth every once in awhile. She liked to watch over Frank, before he too died. They compared grandchildren which always made them laugh. Alice and Frank's grandchildren were the same age as Lily and James'. Alice loved Hannah and couldn't wait for the day that she could finally meet her. Lily smiled. She felt the same way about Ginny.


	5. Molly

**first of all I'm sorry very sorry for the wait. Life's been hectic at the moment but here's a treat with two chapters.**

It was snowing, just after the New Year a few years later when Lily heard a knock on her door. She left James by the fire and went to answer it. Fred stood in the cold, but he was smiling. "Everything ok?" she asked.

He nodded. "I got the Call, Gideon, Fabian and Muriel too. It's Mum"

Lily's heart fluttered. She had wanted to meet Molly Weasley for years. Ever since she had helped Harry get onto the platform when he was eleven and sent him a jumper for Christmas. She hurried back into the house and pulled on her coat, "James!" she yelled.

He came running, "What is it?"

"Molly" Lily said, throwing him his jacket and rushing outside to Fred, James pulling on his jacket as he followed.

They found the Waiting Room practically full. Everyone made room for Fred to walk to the front of the room. Molly would be the first of his family to arrive since Muriel and that was years ago. Everyone knew how much Fred Weasley missed his family. The window shimmered and showed Molly Weasley lying in bed beside her husband, Arthur. Slowly her breathing slowed as her spirit was pulled from her body. She floated through the veil a moment later.

She had only just solidified when Fred jumped forward and threw his arms around her with a cry of "Mum!"

Molly Weasley jumped a little and then realised what had happened, "Oh Freddie" she said, clutching her son tightly to her body.

Molly was welcomed and reunited with many family members and the crowd was pretty much gone when Molly noticed her and James. She looked surprised and Lily stepped forward. She knew James was following her.

"Hi, I'm Lily Potter" she held out her hand.

Molly smiled brightly at them, "I know who you both are. No need for introductions" and she stepped forward and hugged Lily.

Lily hugged her sons' mother-in-law tightly and started sobbing. Molly ushered her over to some seats in the corner. James followed, sharing a look with Fred who simply shrugged. Gideon and Fabian stood with them. James knelt down beside Lily's chair. She was still had her arms around Molly, who looked at James with tears in her eyes.

"I see what everyone means now" she said, "Harry really does look a lot like you"

James nodded in acknowledgment. He had a lump in his throat. He owed this woman and her husband so much for looking after his son and he was worried he'd start crying to. Lily hiccupped, "I'm sorry" she said.

Molly rubbed her back, "its' ok, sweetheart"

Lily pulled back and looked Molly in the eye, tears still streaming down her face, "thank you" she said.

Molly looked startled, "For what dear?"

"For looking after Harry, for showing him what it meant to have a family, to be loved, for Ron, for Ginny. I don't like to think what Harry would have done without either of them"

Molly's eyes teared up, too, "its' ok, Lily, it was my pleasure. Thank you for Harry. I don't know what my family would have done without him"

"We would also have Ginny, Dad and Ron with us, that's what" Fred said.

Molly whipped around to glare at him, "That is an awful thing to say, Fred Weasley"

James, Gideon and Fabian snickered at the look on Fred's face. It was of pure joy.

Ten years later, Molly was joined by Arthur and Fred was happier than Lily had ever seen him, except for the year that his first nephew was born.

She still hadn't spoken to Petunia but she had seen her at a distance. Petunia often visited her parents and considering they lived across the street it was hard not to not see her. It was a cold afternoon just before Christmas, and Remus and Dora, Sirius, Severus, Dorcas, Alice and Frank and Mary had come over for lunch. Dora's parents were also coming. Andromeda Tonks, Sirius' cousin, had arrived shortly after Petunia all those years ago.

Lily's own parents weren't coming because they were going to Petunia's for Christmas dinner. James, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Severus and Ted were outside mucking around in the snow and the girls were all inside in front of the fire. Lily jumped when the door slammed and two dark haired wizards burst into the room.

"Lily, don't go outside" James and Severus said simultaneously.

"Why?" she asked them

"No reason" James said.

"Sirius is peeing in the bushes" Severus said.

"Am not" Sirius' voice came from the front of the house. He popped his head around the corner, "Petunia is at your mothers"

James and Severus groaned. "Shut up, Padfoot" James scolded.

Lily stood up and walked to the front of the house. She pushed the curtains aside and saw Vernon's car sitting in her parent's driveway. This morning, James had used magic to shovel the snow covering the ground. "I wonder if he would still park there if you told him you did that with magic, James" she said, starring at the car, "Maybe I could pop the tires"

"Very mature Lily" Sirius said, "We'll make a marauder of you yet"

"No thank you"

They had just finished their lunch when the door bell rang. Lily got up to answer it as the front door swung open. "Fred Weasley! You wait for the door to be opened before you enter a house"

"Hi, Molly" Lily called as she hurried to the door, "Fred never knocks, just walks straight on in"

"Lily" Molly smiled.

"She's doing the rounds of the in-laws. We have so far seen my parents, the Delacour's, Audrey's parents and Angelina's. You two are our last stop"

Lily grinned, "Yum" she said, looking at the desert in Molly's hands, "Come on in" she stepped out of the way so they could walk in and turned to shut the door. Something caught her eyes and she looked up. Her eyes collided with Petunia's. Tuney was frozen, starring at her like she was a ghost. In a way she was. "Careful, Petunia, you might swallow a Nargle. Horribly dangerous pests they are" Lily called to her before closing the door with a slam.

She was greeted with silence as she entered the dining room.

"Very mature, Lily" Sirius said again.

"Shut up"


	6. Dudley

It was a year later and Lily was sleeping beside James. Suddenly she woke after her body had gone cold. She turned to James who looked peaceful and she relaxed. It had been awhile since she'd received the Call. All her friends from her time were already here. She was confused as to who it could be.

She climbed out of the bed (which was surprisingly the same one in which Harry had been conceived, having been moved here following the fire) and approached the window. She looked out at her parent's house and realised the light was on in their bedroom. Lily returned to the bed and climbed over to James' side. "James, honey?" she said softly, shaking him awake.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"I got the call. I think it's a family member because Mum and Dad are up. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay" he mumbled and sat up quickly to kiss her. She smiled. How she loved this man.

She stepped outside and noticed her parents by their car. "Mum?" she called.

Her Mum looked up and smiled at Lily. "Petunia said something about Dudley the other day. We think it must be him. Are you coming?"

Lily sighed. She would so love to see Dudley, and to thank him. He really was a lovely boy once his parents released their hold a bit and gave him room to grow. But she didn't think she would be accepted there; at least not by Vernon.

Lily shook her head, "No, but could you tell him he's welcome to visit. It's just Vernon, I hate him"

Her Mum smiled softly glad that her daughter could accept her nephew, even if she couldn't accept her sister. Lily went back inside and climbed into bed beside her husband. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Dudley" she answered and he turned around to wrap his arms around her.

There was a knock on the door the next morning around eleven o'clock. As usual, the reinstated Marauders, as Sirius called them, were around and were busy playing a video game involving dragons and sorcerers. Her father thought it would be funny for them to play it and immediately had taken to it. Dora was curled up at Remus' side as his focus moved from the game, to his book and back again.

Lily got up to answer the door and was surprised to see her nephew. "Dudley" she breathed, smiling widely.

"Aunt Lily?" Dudley stuttered, uncertain. He'd seen photos, mainly at Harry's when he and his family had visited. His Mother only had one photo that he'd seen.

Lily smiled and reached out to hug the boy. He was young, presumably around his mid twenties. It was odd for her. He was older than her. "Come on in" she said, holding the door open. She led him through the house into the lounge, where Sirius and Severus were arguing over who got to play next. She found their friendship bizarre. "Guys" she said and they all turned to look at her, except for Sirius, who was sneaking James' controller.

"Dudley" Remus exclaimed.

Dudley looked shocked but then recognised the man. Lily smiled, Remus sure did look different. James stood up and walked over to them. "Hi Dudley, I'm -"

"Uncle James" Dudley said, and held out his hand. James shook it. "See, Uncle James, now that I can live with. Sure beats Grandpa James. That just makes me sound old"

"You love it really" Sirius said and Lily grinned. It was true that James always seemed to beam with pride when one of their Grandkids talk about them, especially little James. Lily supposed that having a big head was one thing that would never change about James.

"Want to play?" Sirius asked from the floor.

"Don't worry. None of us will give you a tail" Severus added making everyone boom with laughter, including Dudley.

"That still remains the most embarrassing moment of my life" he said, "My wife finds my scar hilarious and falls about laughing every time a pig's tail gets mentioned"


	7. Authors Note (please read)

**Hi All!**

**So just really quickly: I feel terrible for it being so long since I've posted so I'm just going to pop up all the chapters that I've so far written. Some of them I'm not happy with because I'm not all comfortable with writing other authors characters and am so worried that they're out of character. Anyway, so thanks to everyone who's reviewed or is following this story and please feel free to PM me if you have ideas. I'd love to hear some. Anyway, thanks for reading and to the next chapter ...**

**-Eeramenna x (previously Miss Annee)**


	8. Hermione and Neville

Over the next years, Lily got to know Dudley, who insisted that she was his favourite Aunt. _Take that Marge_, Lily couldn't help but think. She still hadn't really ever spoken to Petunia and never was she ever going to speak to Vernon again. Dudley's wife joined them a few years after Dudley, and she was the sweetest person Lily could remember meeting. Their children arrived, too, all except the youngest that was unfortunately old and frail by now. His daughter, Nicole, loved meeting Lily, and insisted that she reminded her of her second cousin, once removed.

Molly and Arthur experienced the arrival of their other children, and daughter-in-laws. Fleur arrived first and she burst into tears when seeing Molly over Appolline's head, according to Fred. Charlie arrived soon after her and flung himself on Fred who was shocked, to say the least. Molly insisted they come each time one of the Weasley children who meant so much to Harry, arrived. Bill arrived two years after Fleur, and he hugged and kissed her before realising his brother was there, and he too grabbed Fred in a hug. Neither Bill nor Charlie had their scars any longer. Fleur and Bill could often be found discussing their grandchildren with Remus and Dora.

Lily met Audrey eighteen months later and two months after that Percy was arriving. Lily had been dragged out of the house by Molly, James following behind. Percy was gripping Fred before even acknowledging Audrey. Audrey didn't mind. She knew how close Percy had felt responsible for Fred's death, even long after George had finished hating him.

George was next, although it was a few years. Lily had never seen Fred show so much emotion than he did hugging his twin so close to him. George once again had two ears. His wife arrived soon after.

The appearances of the Weasley children had put James and Lily on edge, and everyone could see that. They were Harry's generation. He would be here soon, too. James often found Lily curled in the rocking chair in Harry's room, clutching a blanket he'd had as a baby to her face as she slept. Lily often woke in the middle of the night, only to find the other side of the bed empty. She'd look outside her window and see James in his stag form, casually relaxing in the yard.

Sirius was acting like a child at Christmas. He bounced around the Potter house most of the time and Lily suspected he was worried that he wouldn't feel the Call and therefore wanted to be with Lily and James when they got it. Or maybe he just wanted to be sure it would be Harry.

It was early one morning James sat up and glanced around in the dark of the room before hearing the knock on the door that had woken him. He tiptoed downstairs and was pleased to see Jean and Henry Granger at the door. Jean smiled and told him that they were hoping Lily and James would come and meet Hermione with them. James ran upstairs and shook Lily awake.

They stood together as Hermione Weasley's form came to view and she blinked. "Mum!" she cried, launching herself at Jean's chest, hugging her quickly before moving on to her father. Then she saw Molly and Arthur and rushed to hug them too. She looked up and glanced around at others and came to rest on Fred. She moved forward and hugged him too. "So you're my sister in law now?" Fred asked mockingly and Percy and Fleur rolled their eyes. "Real original" Percy muttered and Fleur giggled.

Hermione moved around the room, hugging more people as she went. Lily smiled when she did a double take after spotting James. Understanding quickly over took her face and she smiled softly as she moved over to them. She smiled at her best friends parents, "Hello, Mr and Mrs Potter. I'm Hermione"

"We know" James said. Lily stepped forward and hugged the younger women – well, older, younger women – "Thank you" Lily said to her as she stepped back.

"For what, Mrs Potter?" she asked, confusion written all over her face.

"For being such a good friend to Harry" Lily explained, "And, please, call me Lily"

"And thanks for the flowers, and being with Harry that first Christmas, too" James added.

"I wouldn't have wanted to have been anywhere else" Hermione said.

It was some months later that Alice popped around to say hello. Lily had been sitting with James and Sirius in the lounge when they heard the door open and a voice call out. "Lil... James... Is Anyone home?"

"In the lounge, Ally" Lily called back, recognising the voice.

A moment later, Alice stepped into the room followed by two men. One was Frank, the other –

"Neville!" Sirius exclaimed.

Lily stood up and approached the small family. "Hi, Neville, I'm Lily Potter. I believe you may know my son" she shook his hand.

"Maybe a little" he replied and the room's occupants laughed.


	9. Harry

**HERE IT IS. THE ONE EVERYONES BEEN WAITING FOR! Once again, not too sure about this chapter so please give feedback and perhaps I can change it. Also, I edited this last week so please let me know if I've missed anything. x Enjoy...**

Lily and James had been in Heaven for one hundred and sixteen years, six months and nineteen days when the Call they'd been waiting for came. Lily was lying in bed, reading while waiting for James. Her body went ice cold and she froze, not looking up from the book until both the bathroom and bedroom doors burst open, each revealing her husband and his best friend. James had a towel loosely around his waist, still dripping water. The shower continued to run. Sirius stood starring at the pair of them, barely breathing.

"James! Sirius! Lily!" Remus' frantic voice called from downstairs a mere second after hearing his apparation crack.

With a flick of her wand Lily shut off the shower and forced Sirius from the room. She turned to James. "Hurry!" she cried and two seconds later he was fully dressed and they disapparated.

The Waiting Room was mostly empty except for Hermione, Neville and Dora who were nervously watching the door. They jumped at the simultaneous noise of four apparation cracks and turned to face the others. Lily followed James to the window. Looking down, they saw Harry, peacefully lying in his bed beside Ginny. She couldn't help but marvel at how old he looked. He was her baby boy. How could he be so _old? _

They stood right near where they knew Harry would appear, anxiously awaiting their son. Hermione stood closely behind them with Sirius and Remus. Dora and Neville continued to watch the door. It burst open, "Lily!"

"Jamie!"

Lily didn't take her eyes from the window, simply lifted a hand to acknowledge her mother and mother-in-law. She was sure their fathers were their too. In the small reflection off the window, James caught sight of Dudley standing with Lily's parents. More people came in soon after. The Weasley's all arrived in small groups, Molly, Arthur, Percy and Audrey, Fred, George and Angelina Bill, Fleur and Charlie, Hagrid, who had arrived many years before, stood by the door; the Dumbledore brothers.

It seemed to Lily that it took ages for the smallest glimmer of Harry's soul to begin to appear. But then he was there, her baby boy, solidifying right in front of her. He was barely focusing his eyes before she pounced, pulling her baby into her arms and holding him as if she would never let him go.

James watched his wife and son embracing. He would join them soon but for now he would let Harry's eyes adjust. Harry's green eyes, so much like Lily's, met his and his son grinned wider than he'd ever seen before. Harry's arms slid around Lily and he held on tighter than she was. James grinned and moved forward, joining his family in their reunion.

Harry was a relaxing into his parent's embrace, so overjoyed that he was finally able to feel them again. He didn't notice anyone else until a familiar voice, which he hadn't heard in over a hundred years, spoke up. "As moving as this is, can anyone else say hi too?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked over his Mum's shoulder. He grinned at his godfather, "Sirius"

Reluctantly, Lily released her son so he could greet others. He reached for her arm though, and kept her close as he moved to hug Sirius and Remus, who were the closest to him. "Thank you for looking after Teddy" Remus said to him.

Harry smiled, "What else would I do?"

"Wotcha, Harry" Dora said, moving forward to hug him too.

"Hi, Tonks" Harry said as he turned to Hermione who squeaked and hugged her best friend, "Hello to you, too, Hermione"

"Oh, shut up, I really missed you" she said laughing.

Then Harry moved on to hug Molly and Arthur, kissed Fleur, Angelina and Audrey on the cheek, and shook hands with Bill, Charlie, Percy and George. He looked slightly off when he noticed Fred, Lily thought, as he moved forward to shake hands with him, too. "Fred, I'm so sorry" he said and Lily's heart broke.

Fred laughed and turned to George, "Pay up" he held out his hand.

Harry grinned, "Betting on me again, really?"

"Harry, mate, if we can't bet on you, how would we ever get rich?" Fred joked.

"I don't know. How 'bout you drop out of Hogwarts and open a joke shop" Molly added sarcastically. Everyone laughed.

Harry, still gripping Lily's arm, now noticed Albus Dumbledore standing with Aberforth. Hesitantly, he grinned at him, "Professor" he greeted, "It's good to see you all young" he paused, "Actually, it's a bit unsettling"

Aberforth barked in laughter at the look on his brother's face. Indeed, Albus Dumbledore looked much younger than the one hundred and fifty four years that he had been when he'd died. "I'm glad to see you too Harry" the man said solemnly.

"Oh, Harry, look how grown you are" Dorea sobbed into her hand, leaning into Charlus' chest.

"Mum, really? You'll embarrass him" James sighed.

Harry grinned and stepped towards his grandparents, "I couldn't possibly be embarrassed" he assured her, "All I ever wanted was my family" and then he hugged her, and she hugged him back, kissing his cheek. Harry then moved on to greet all his other grandparents. Rose held on to him tightly, "I'm so very sorry for not being there to take you in instead, Harry dear" she whispered into his ear.

"It's ok I turned out alright in the end"

"Harry" Dudley said, smiling at his cousin.

"Dudley, good to see you" he shook his cousins hand.

After Harry had greeted everyone in the room, Lily slipped her arm through his and they walked outside and towards their street. "We are so very proud of you, sweetheart" Lily said, as she reached up and brushed his fringe, "and your father is quite taken with your son, too, aren't you James?"

"Like you aren't taken with all three" James retorted and Harry grinned widely, "Anyway, your Mum wants you to ourselves for a day, she even banned Sirius from the house, and then tomorrow we're having a party"

Harry grinned, "Sounds like fun"

Harry couldn't help but steal glances at his parents every other moment. He couldn't believe that he could finally touch them, that they were finally here to hold a long conversation with him. He loved it here already the only things missing were Ginny, Ron and his kids. He had finally had the chance to meet the family he'd seen so long ago in the Mirror of Erised. He was the happiest he'd ever been.

They were soon approaching a small cottage and it only took Harry a moment to realise it was the house in Godric's Hollow, only completely in one piece. "It's almost the exact replica prior to that night" his mum told him, "Right down to your blanket and teddy"

Harry grinned, "Really?"

Lily nodded, "really"

"You'll have your own house though, for you and Ginny eventually" James said, "but we will transfigure your furniture into a bed or something, unless of course you'd like to sleep in a crib"

"Yes, I'm afraid we are keeping you hostage until Ginny gets here" Lily added, "Which now I am both waiting impatiently for and hoping the day never arrives"

Harry kissed his mums temple. "I'll always love you though, Mum, so you've got nothing to worry about"

Lily's eyes sprouted tears. "You are too much like your dad for your own good, Harry James Potter" she sighed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Harry assured her.


End file.
